Happily ever after?
by pinkscribbler
Summary: My first fanfic! Huxon storylines! Please read & review - first shot so constructive criticism welcomed :)
1. Chapter 1

DI Sam Nixon returned to work after a short break to have her baby, she was the proud mother of baby Bella, but the burning question on everyone's minds was who the father was. Everyone at Sunhill knew Samantha could easily keep the identify of her child father secret for years, but surely this time it was less sordid. She'd been in a relationship with Stuart Turner, which ended just months before it was discovered she was pregnant. She'd been asked on numerous occasions who he was and she had claimed it was a one night stand and she couldn't bear to get rid of the baby. Most people fell for her lies, apart from DCI Meadows. He knew there was something she wasn't telling them. He summoned her to his office.

Jack welcomed her into his office. She knew he wanted to know. He would not like what she told him if he pursued it. Jack questioned her on how she and the baby were, and ensured she was ready to return to work.

"Sam, the real question on everyone's mind is, who is the child's father - no one wants a repeat of the Weston situation"

"That won't happen sir," she responded " he's involved with Bella and I and we're happy that way"

"Why won't you tell us who he is then?"

"Because he works here" she gulped.

"DS Turner?"

"No, no chance"

"Who then, you can tell me Sam"

"Okay okay - it's Phil."

"Phil Hunter?" Jack couldn't believe what he'd heard.

"Yes gov"

"I'd never have guessed, I thought you hated each other"

"We did, but all that business with Weaver and Abi and Romania kind of changed that"

"Well as long as your happy, how is Bella anyway?"

"Ah she's amazing. I'll bring her in one day, but she does look a lot like Phil, her eyes are identical to his"

"Good, so you getting caught up on your cases?"

"Yip, pile of paperwork on my desk, Neil never was a fan of it!"

"Well I'll let you get on"

"Oh and Gov"

"Sam?"

"Please don't say anything to anyone will you? I mean, I'd just rather no one else knew"

"Secrets safe with me Sam"

After she left Meadows sat in disbelief. Nixon and Hunter. He would never have guessed.

Sam headed back to her office. She'd rather not sit in with the paperwork. She wanted to be out of the office, but she had to get on with it.


	2. Chapter 2

DCI Meadows kept his word, he never informed anyone of Phil and Sams secret relationship. Everyone was about to find out, but it was definitely not how they imagined it would get out.

Sam dropped Bella off at daycare as normal, and headed to the station. She hadn't even been in the door for five minutes when she was called to investigate a robbery at a local jewellery store.

While she was out a call came in, one that the DI should have been handling herself. A 6 month old baby had been abducted from a local nursery. As Sam was out, it was up to DI Manson to handle this one. He took Sergeant Hunter along with him.

"DI Manson, DS Hunter, Sun hill, you reported an incident"

"That's correct, a young baby's been taken from here"

"We're going to need to take statements, and of course a photograph for circulation"

The young girl, must have been in her early twenties, looked terrified. She handed the photograph to the DI, he looked at it , and handed it to Phil.

Phil gulped.

"Something the matter?" Neil asked

"That's Sams baby in that picture."

"You're absolutely sure?"

"I should be, she's my daughter too"

"You and Nixon? How did I miss that?"

"Not really top of my priorities right now Gov"

"You think you can cope with this?"

"Yeah, I just don't know ow I'm gonna tell Sam"

"Well she needs to be informed"

Neil went to question the girl who looked like she was in charge. Meanwhile Phil had a good idea who was behind this. He ran scenarios over and over in his head. She held a grudge. It had to be her. It had to be Cindy, his ex-wife

"Have you informed the parents?"

"I've tried to contact her mum but I can't get a hold of her, and we don't have details for her father"

"Her mothers my colleague, DI Nixon, and he's her father"

Neil looked over at Phil, who signalled Neil to come.

"Phil?"

"I think I know who did this."

"Go on"

"I think it's Cindy, she has motive and she's stupid enough to do it"

"Why would she do it though?"

"To get back at me. I cheated on her, got other women pregnant and not her. We tried for years and nothing, and then within a year of me being with Sam, she found out about us and that Sam was pregnant, which set her right off"

"You could be right, have you told Sam yet"

At that very moment Phil's phone rang.

"It's Sam"

"Go on"

Phil answered. Sam wanted to know why he had been trying to call her. Phil explained to her what had happened. She didnt say anything after he told her. She just stayed silent, but he knew she was still there.

"Sam, talk to me"

"Sam we'll find her, I swear, we've already got a lead"

"What?"

"Meet me back at the station and we'll talk"

"Ok I'll see you there in 15 minutes"

"Sam, I love you, just remember that"

"Love you too Phil"

"Gov I'm gonna head back to the station, Sam is on her way over and I need to tell her what I think"

"You sure that's wise?"

"I can't keep her in the dark about this gov, I gotta tell her"

Phil arrived back before Sam, he waited for her in her office.

Sam came back, and headed straight into Phil's arms. He cuddled her, stroked her hair and promised her everything would be alright.

"So, this lead, what is it?"

"Cindy. I think she's got her"

"Why, why would she take her and how would she know where she was?"

"Cindy's friend works at that nursery. I never thought it would be an issue. I thought she was settled with her new boyfriend"

"And all that's missing is a baby? So she took Bella?"

"I think so"

"Tell Neil I'm going round. I'm going to get my baby back"


	3. Chapter 3

Neil agreed to let Sam go round to Cindy's, there was no point in arguing with her, he knew she would win but she wasn't to go alone, and he would brief the team first. Cindy had been spotted leaving the nursery with Bella, so they knew they were on the right path.

DS Turner, DS Hunter, PC Taylor and PC Green were all the the CID briefing room along with inspectors Gold, Nixon and Manson.

Neil was allowing Sam and Phil to be part of the investigation. He knew it was for the best and He wouldn't argue with Nixon. She'd win.

Neil briefed the time. Sam and himself would go around to Cindy's, Phil would stay at the station and the others would be back up, just in case. They didn't expect they'd be needed, but they had no idea what frame of mind Cindy would be in.

Sam and Neil arrived at Cindy's. A tall, dark gentleman answered the door.

"DI Nixon, DI Manson, Sunhill, can we come in?"

The man gestured for them to enter.

"When did you last see Cindy?" Sam questioned him.

"Cindy's at work"

"No she isn't, she's been spotted on CCTV abducting a 6 month old baby from a nursery" Neil snapped.

"Why would she do that?" The gentleman looked confused. Sam was unsure whether he was in on it or not.

"Well that's what we want to know" replied Nixon.

Neil and Sam asked the gentleman various questions, but then Neil received a call. Cindy's car had been seen entering the multi storey carpark of the local shopping centre. They left immediately and headed there.

The whole shopping centre was searched, high and low, no one could find Cindy.

At last, she was spotted returning to her car, on the top storey. Sam was going to approach her, alone.

"Cindy?" Sam questioned as she walked towards her. Sam approached with caution. One wrong move and she could lose baby Bella forever. Cindy turned around to face Samantha, she was clutching Bella tight against her chest.

"I'm not giving you her back, she's the baby I could never have with Phil, he's only been with you five minutes and he's already got you pregnant. Seems like he can have a baby with anyone except me. You can have another one, Dan and I will look after her, treat her like our own"

"Listen Cindy, I know Phil's an idiot. I've seen what he's done to you and I know what he's like, but this isn't the way Cindy, your not just hurting Phil, your hurting me and Bella too"

"If you know what he's like then why are you with him? Aren't you worried he'll cheat on you just like he did with me?"

"I was, but then I saw a completely different side of him, the side he hides from everyone else so well."

Sam continued to try and talk Cindy down. She attempted to coax her into giving her Bella back. Sam knew eventually she would have to return her to her as she had nowhere else to go. She was becoming increasingly worried about Cindy's state of mind, and the safety of baby Bella.

"Cindy, this is really not helping anyone, the longer you keep her, the worse you are making things for yourself, you need to give her back to me.. You don't have a choice"

"Don't I?" exclaimed Cindy

Baby Bella started to cry. Cindy tried to settle her but she just kept crying.

" please give me my baby back, please?"

Cindy hesitated. She looked at Sam and could see how hurt she was.

"Please.. Cindy?" Sam protested, slowly, she started to walk towards Sam, she gently passed baby Bella back to Sam, within a few seconds she had stopped crying. Sam cuddled her gently into her chest, protecting her.

"Well done Sam, do you want to?" Neil asked Sam if she wanted to arrest Cindy

"Yeah, Phil will kill me if I let you take the credit" the pair giggled and she gently handed Bella to Neil.

Sam walked over to Cindy, she stood, crying.

"You know I have to do this Cindy" Cindy nodded

"Cindy Preston, I'm arresting you for the abduction of an infant, you do not have to say anything" Sam continued and placed her in the back of the car. She collected Bella from Neil

"I'll take it from here Sam, you need to get her checked over, I'll see you down the station later"

"Tell Phil I'll get him back at the station, I need a little time to think without him. He won't be happy, he'll probably try and sit in with you"

"Jack wants to do it"

"She's ill Neil. She needs help, promise me you'll do that for me. I know what Phil put her through"

"Why are you with him if you know what he's like?"

"Because Neil, I was very wary at first, but when you find 'the one' you know, and he's my 'one' and he tells me I'm his"

"I know what you mean, I felt that way about Andrea"

"See you later"

Sam returned to the station later on. She'd had to take baby Bella to hospital to be checked over, it was a standard procedure after an abduction. Thankfully, she was fine.

She returned to the CID office. Phil immediately got up from his desk and collected Bella from Sam and kissed her forehead. The pair were relieved to just have Bella back.

Stuart came over for a chat with Sam. She knew what he wanted, she'd kept her relationship secret from him aswell.

"So how long have you been with Hunter then, were you ever going to tell me?"

"Its nothing personal Stuart, we didn't want anyone knowing."

"How long Sam?"

"Since Romania"

"I should have guessed"

"Can't you just be happy for us like everyone else"

Stuart nodded and walked away.

"Right Mr Hunter are we going home?"

"We sure are Ms Nixon"

Sam and Phil left the station together, happy that they had their baby back, but a little bit sad to see what had happened to Cindy.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 7.00pm. A few weeks had passed since Cindy had abducted Bella. She was charged and serving a suspended sentence based on the circumstances the judge had been very lenient with her, given her mental state. Sam had just returned from Abi's. She was looking after Bella for the next few nights as she and Phil were on nightshifts. Phil had cooked them dinner while Sam was out. She was not looking forward to work tonight, yes she was on with Phil, but Stuart was also on.

"I'm home" Sam entered the house, she could smell the beautiful smell of Phils cooking

"Mmmm whats that" She kissed Phil on the lips.

"Only the finest food you'll find in Sunhill"

"Is it really?" She questioned, sarcastically

"Well ill let you be the judge of that" Phil placed a plateful infront of her and the pair dined together.

"I just love nightshifts"

"Especially with Stewy boy"

"Don't remind me"

"You know I was just thinking the other day there"

"What's your big plan this time?"

"We need a holiday"

"Agreed"

Phil pulled out his laptop

"Lets see where to go then"

"I quite fancy Mexico"

"Lets have a look"

The pair trawled through several sites until the finally chose their perfect first family holiday: two weeks in a lovely hotel in the Cancun, it was a last minute deal, they both had holidays coming up, they leave in 3 weeks.

"Right you time to go to work" Phil bellowed in Samantha's ear

"What? How? It's only..."

"10.30? at this rate we're gonna be late"

"It's alright for you.. Your boss can't give you it in the neck for being late if she's late herself but Meadow's will have me"

Sam grabbed her things and the pair headed to the station.

"Your driving" She instructed

"Why, so you can put your face on in the car"

"You know me far too well Philip"

"Lets go"

They arrived at the station with one minute to spare, by the time they got upstairs it was past eleven. As they walked through CID they did get some odd looks, Phil whispered in Sam's ear with a cheeky grin

"You know what their all thinking right"

"I'd rather they kept their thoughts to themselves"

The pair shared a passionate kiss before Sam entered her office and Phil made his way over to his desk.

Terry had a glance at his watch and then over to Phil

"Oi, Hunter, you think just cos your sleeping with the DI you can have flexitime?"

"Not my fault she fell asleep mate"

"Your that bad she fell asleep?"

Mickey sensed that there was a slagging going on and decided to join in

"What's gone on here then, the DI been keeping Phil on his toes again?"

"May I remind you all that she's your boss.." Phil joked

"Yes, but she's also your girlfriend and according to lad code a blokes mates are allowed to slag him off about his girlfriend as they see fit"

"Point taken"

The 'boys' quietened down and got on with their work, nothing much was happening for the CID officers tonight so it was paperwork, paperwork and more paperwork. About 4am Phil decided to take a walk to Sams office. She'd closed all the blinds. She must've meant business. Phil entered her office

"Fancy a coffee?"

"I thought you'd never ask, I'm practically falling asleep on all this work"

Sam grabbed her jacket, and they headed to the canteen.

"What you having, I'll get it"

"Black coffee please"

"Hi, can I have a black coffee and a skinny latte please?" Sam ordered the drinks from the counter. She felt a little sorry for the girls who had to work nights in the canteen, there couldn't be much to do, although they started to serve breakfast at 5.30. Phil and Sam chatted and giggled away over coffee. They reluctantly headed back up to CID to continue with their paperwork.

"You don't fancy helping me do you? I could do with an extra pair of hands"

"What and miss out on the riveting banter with the lads... I thought you'd never ask"

"Morning Sam" finally DI Manson was here. Phil had returned to his desk about 6am after they made it through the mountain of paperwork on Sam's desk.

"Am I glad to see you" replied Sam

"Long one"

"Like you wouldn't believe.. didn't even get a shout, uniform had a few DUI's but other than that nothing"

"Well only two more to go and then it's my turn"

"And I've got three days off" Sam reminded him

Sam and Neil finished their short handover and she waited on Sergeant Hunter finishing up when the rest of the team were in. Neil had been early this morning.

"Right, lets get outta here, I'm shattered"

"Finally" Sam exclaimed.

"Your driving"

"Damn" Sam moaned.

The pair headed home together and went straight to bed. Only two more nightshifts to go and they had three days off together


	5. Chapter 5

*BING BONG*

"Good afternoon ladies and gentleman and welcome aboard flight BA7819 from London Heathrow to Cancun where the weather is slightly better than here with an expected temperature of around 30 degrees today. If you would kindly fasten your seatbelts and pay attention to our cabin crew this morning, enjoy your flight"

It was their first family holiday, Bella was now 8 months old and she was really starting to look like Sam, and a little like Phil too. It was a long flight, Bella was getting restless but finally they were now approaching their destination. As the flight landed, Sam heaved a deep sigh of relief, she couldn't wait to get off that plane.

They arrived at their villa, it was beautiful, and they had a huge heated pool all to themselves. They stepped inside and headed upstairs to where the kitchen, dining area, master bedroom and beautiful balcony were. They stepped out onto the balcony, put baby Bella down in her car seat on the chair on the balcony, looked out and smiled at each other, Phil pulled Sam into a tight embrace, her lips met his, they passionately kissed for a few minutes, Phil looked towards the bedroom

"Shall we?"

"We shall"

Sam lifted baby Bella from the balcony and put her in the cot in the bedroom, she was sound asleep.

They continued to the bedroom, Phil lay down while she was on top, she wanted to take control. She started to unbutton his shirt, after she had completely removed it he sat up and returned the favor, they continued to undress each other and Sam was taking control. Phil was loving this. After they had finished, they just lay there together, he put his arms around her and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, they relaxed in the garden of their beautiful private villa, it was huge. There were two downstairs bedrooms which both opened out onto the garden where there were various trees and plants, the rather large outdoor heated pool, sunloungers situated over various parts of the garden, and to top it all off they had a stunning view of the sea. Upstairs consisted of the huge master bedroom, which had an even better view, a comfortable living area and kitchen and dining area. Sam had decided that they would only use the upstairs bedroom, she was paranoid about sleeping downstairs in a strange country, especially with Bella. Phil knew it didn't really matter, but he liked to keep her mind at ease.

Around mid-day, they decided to take a walk down to the beach, Sam put Bella in her baby carrier, and snuggled her into her chest. They walked slowly, hand in hand, taking in the beautiful Mexican scenery as they did.

"This is lush innit" Phil said

"Yeah, makes a change from the four walls of my office"

"Some of us don't have that luxury"

"Would you like to share an office with Neil?"

"Good point"

They strolled along the beach together, eating ice cream and playfighting with each other.

"Whats on your mind Phil"

"You"

"No really, I mean it, you seem like a million miles away"

"I'm not.. I'm just thinking about you"

He was really a million miles away. He had a trick up his sleeve, he was trying to find the perfect moment. As they got further along the beach, they found a secluded little cove they could sit in. It was sheltered so was perfect with the baby.

They decided to relax here. They lay Bella in between them, and lay, just looking up at the sky together.

"This is amazing, this couldn't get any more perfect, I love you"

"I love you too" He was about to make this moment even more perfect for her. He rolled over onto his side, and she followed, looking straight into each others eyes. Phil fumbled about in his pocket and looked into Sam's eyes.

"Sam"

"Phil?"

"I've been thinking"

"This could be dangerous"

"Could be, but it's not"

"Go on"

"Can I ask you something"

"You can ask"

"Would you do me the honor, of becoming Mrs Hunter? Will you marry me"

"Oh of course I will Phil!" She was overwhelmed with happiness, she finally had the real deal. Perfect job, perfect daughters, perfect grandson and now the perfect fiance. She was in love. Phil pulled out a little black box and opened it, inside was a beautiful white gold ring which had one single diamond set in it.

"I hope you like it, Abi helped me pick it"

"So she was in on this too - wait till I see her!"

Phil put the ring on her finger. It fitted perfectly.

"Oh Philip, I love you" She didn't give him the chance to respond, she put her hands behind his head and engaged in a passionate exchange with him.

The rest of the holiday seemed to fly in. It was their last day and they were getting everything packed up for their early morning flight back to London the next day. Sam was still on cloud nine. She'd text Abi and Jo to let them know the good news about her and Phil's engagement and it seemed Jo did not keep it to herself as Phil received numerous texts from the lads at Sunhill congratulating him and telling him that it was about time. They relaxed in the garden until about 8.00pm, then they headed to bed for an early night, as they were up at 4am for their flight back home.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a few weeks since they had returned from their holidays. Phil loved Sam so much, but he was keeping something from her. He wished he could tell her, but he just didn't know how to. "Morning beautiful" Phil arrived in the bedroom with tea and toast for Sam "Is it that time already?" She glanced over at her clock, it was 5.30am. How Sam loved the day shift. What made it even worse was that Phil was off today, so she had to go to work and he got to stay at home all day with Bella, she was a little jealous, but she still did love her job. Sam pulled into the car park at the station. It was eerily quiet for this time in the morning, normally the day shift would be arriving and the night shift were starting to leave. She wondered what was going on. She headed up to CID. There was no-one in the office. This was very strange indeed. There was a little note folded on her desk "Sam, we're all out on an early morning raid, didn't want to disturb you at home to give you the location, Gina Gold will wait for you in her office, you can both come together, she has your kit, radio silence at all times, Jack" Whats going on? She thought. Raid at 7am? She headed eagerly downstairs "Whats going on Gina" "Brothel over near Canley park, DCI has information they are using underage girls, wants us down there as soon as possible" "We better get over there then" ******** Back at home, Phil was trying to think of the best way to break the bad news to Sam, he loved her, but he knows she will never forgive him for what he has done, especially if he has endangered their baby daughter. Perhaps he could keep it from her? Would she ever find out? He'd been such an idiot. He should have learned his lesson last time. But he didn't. ******** Meanwhile, the raid had gone well, six men arrested and several young girls saved from a life of prostitution. Samantha was busy interviewing all day, after her final interview, she was ready to head home, she looked at the clock, 9pm. Oops. She pulled into her driveway, Phil would be mad that she was late home and never told him, but he would have understood.


End file.
